


Destiel Christmas Fluff: Mistletoe

by Pasteles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, OTP Feels, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasteles/pseuds/Pasteles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, dear friends of AO3! Instead of doing homework, I decided to write a short little ficlet for you guys. Inspired by the joy of the holidays and my love of Destiel. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Christmas Fluff: Mistletoe

Rolling his eyes, Dean paced anxiously along the threadbare carpet in the current motel in which he, Sam, and Cas were staying. Only in town because of a rogue shtriga, Sam had gone off on his own for research, leaving Dean and Cas behind. They’d been dating for only a few months, much to Sam’s delight, as he’d been bugging the two about it for ages. Giving Dean a knowing look, Sam tugged the motel’s door shut and with a click the door was closed and locked, the younger Winchester brother out of the picture. Cas was out on a supply run, sure to be back soon.

Outside, snowflakes twirled lazily down on gusts of frigid wind. It was mid-December, and all three of the boys were secretly very excited for the coming Christmas. Dean, running a hand over his stubble, quickly pulled a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket, bound with a red ribbon, and hoisted himself up on the bed. He firmly secured the plant to the ceiling fan. It looked rather out of place in the dingy motel room, its fresh green leaves suspended in midair. 

Dean admired his handiwork with a slight smirk outlining his features. There, he thought wryly, Cas’s Christmas present. Flopping back on the bed and twisting the cap off a beer bottle, Dean crossed his legs and waited for Cas to return, lazily flicking through the few channels on the grainy television. A boyish excitement blossomed within him as he became more impatient for the angel to return.

Luckily for him, Cas returned to the motel a little while later, his cheeks pink from the cold. “I’ve got stuff.” He reported proudly, dumping a few bags of various supplies on the table. When Dean made no move to get up and greet him, Cas furrowed his brow. “Dean…?” He questioned. 

Dean smirked once again and stood up, raising his arms. “C’mere.” He said in a slightly gruff voice. Cas did as he said with a slightly confused look on his face. The corner of Dean’s eyes crinkled as he tucked his hand under Cas’s chin and gently tilted it up. “Mistletoe.” He breathed, leaning in to press a gentle, lingering kiss to Cas’s lips. 

Cas’s breath caught in his throat as he returned the kiss eagerly, hungrily. His eyes slid closed as he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him closer. Closer… The very air around them seemed to hum. More… Cas gently traced his tongue over Dean’s lower lip and slipped it inside his mouth, gentle as a whisper. Tilting his head, Cas gently pushed Dean back until his back was against the wall. 

“I love you.” He broke the kiss to say. Dean replied with a smirk.

“I know.”

Needless to say, both Dean and Cas agreed that this was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more; this is literally just something I wrote up to avoid doing actual things with my life. Thanks! :)


End file.
